Imagen a su padre
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Una pequeña conversación entre madre e hija deja ver algo más profundo en los ojos de una vieja campeona.


**Imagen a su padre**

* * *

El viento cambiaba de dirección constantemente en los frescos bosques de cierta región con clima templado; la sensación de libertad y calma se sentía una vez entrabas dentro de los mismos, pero también podías encontrar algo más. En aquel lugar, una mujer en sus aparentes treinta años caminaba junto a una niña muy parecida a ella que disfrutaba jugar con un muñeco de un mamífero de pelaje negro con diseños amarillos. Las dos seguían el camino de un sendero en el bosque que al final las llevaba a un hermoso claro que era iluminado por los rayos solares.

La pequeña, viendo maravillada esto, salió corriendo para jugar en medio del lugar dejando a su madre con una sonrisa alegre. Aquella mujer poseía una cabellera rubia, así como unos ojos grisáceos que la hacían más hermosa; su figura era estilizada y llevaba un atuendo negro para el clima del lugar, que pese a recibir los rayos del sol, seguía siendo fresco.

Su hija por su lado, aún cuando se parecía a ella, poseía unos ojos distintos siendo estos parecidos al color del caramelo que la hacían lucir mucho más infantil que si poseyera unos grisáceos como ella. Su hija amaba vestir ropas celestes, tal como su abrigo, pero además solía llevar consigo una mochila vieja y algo sucia que había sido un regalo de una persona muy importante para ambas.

― ¡Mira mamá, estas flores son muy hermosas! ―dijo la pequeña señalando a unas flores de color blanco que eran algo pequeñas.

―Son muy hermosas, pero aún les falta crecer otro poco porque las que tenemos en casa son más grandes―respondió la mujer con una sonrisa para acercarse a su pequeña―, pero es mucho más hermoso verlas en la naturaleza, ¿no lo crees así?

― ¡Por supuesto! ―la niña en verdad se mostraba contenta y en ese momento un sonido hizo que ambas se avergonzaran un poco―. Mamá, ya me dio hambre, ¿podemos comer ya?

La mujer cerró sus ojos y haciendo un sonido pensativo, mientras su hija esperaba ansiosa la respuesta que su amorosa madre le diera. Justo cuando ella abrió sus ojos, le regaló una sonrisa que hizo entender a la pequeña la respuesta. Dando un grito de alegría al ver que podían comer, ella se quitó su mochila al mismo tiempo que su madre para comenzar a sacar todo lo necesario.

Justo cuando ya tenían todo listo, la pequeña paró en seco antes de poder tomar algo de la comida que su madre preparó.

― ¿Sucede algo, Cindy? ―preguntó la madre algo confundida.

―Me faltó algo―respondió ella para buscar algo en su mochila dejando a su madre con duda― ¡Aquí está! ―exclamó ella con alegría para sacar una fotografía que dejó a su madre sin palabras―. Faltaba papá para que pudiéramos comer, ya que estoy seguro de que a él le encantaría la comida que mamá preparó.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas que provocaron que su pequeña hija se sintiera mal mientras seguía sosteniendo la foto de su padre. Viendo cómo se encontraba ella, decidió abrazar a su pequeña mientras le daba besos en un intento de calmarse por la inocencia y el cariño que su hija tenía aún en su corazón.

― ¿Estás molesta por lo que he hecho? ―preguntaba la pequeña con preocupación.

―No, al contrario, estoy feliz por lo que has hecho―le respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas―, estoy segura de que si papá siguiera con nosotros estaría muy orgulloso de tener a una niña como tú. A él le hubiera encantado verte crecer, viendo como quieres seguir sus pasos por ese mismo sueño que él recorrió.

La pequeña Cindy al escuchar eso se sintió feliz y abrazó aún más la foto de su padre. Ese sueño tonto como muchos han dicho, es el sueño que ella recorrerá y un día de estos ella sería capaz de ser igual que su padre y eso lo sabía su madre ya que ella alguna vez fue la campeona que dejó todo cuando se enamoró de aquel joven inocente que dio su vida por un futuro donde ambas vivieran y por lo cual estaba agradecida con él.

―Un día seré una gran maestra Pokémon.


End file.
